Galaxy Watanabe
Galaxy Watanabe (ギャラクシー渡辺) is one of the mascots of the Battle Spirits trading card game. He has appeared in several of the anime and manga adaptations, and stars in his own show on Japan's Cartoon Network. The first season was titled "Galaxy Watanabe's Card Battle Station. The second, "Galaxy Watanabe's Let's Play Battle Spirits," the third, "Galaxy Watanabe's Let's Play Battle Spirits DX." Currently, the program is shared with the newer mascots, Bomber, Justice Tachibana and Magical Star Saki. Appearance Galaxy consistently has blond hair and sunglasses, but has gone through different looks over time, one corresponding with each season of his series. All are extravagant, and involve feathers. Personality Galaxy is a narcissist, who believes he has incredibly good looks. He's known for the catch phrase "Sexy? No!! Galaxy!" Certain details vary from series to series, but this much is consistent. Trading Card Game Three promotional magic cards were inspired by Galaxy. The first, Galaxy Draw, was released at a Japanese event, and featured his appearance in the first anime. The second, Galaxy Step, came with the Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan ED 2 CD single, and featured his appearance in the second anime. The third, Galaxy Burst, features a photograph of the actual macot. He also has a sword brave, The GalaxyStarSword Galaxysword. Additionally, the card MC Gingar is based off of him. Cartoon Network Series Beginning January 17th, 2009, Galaxy Watanabe starred in his own series on Cartoon Network. The series is also streamed online. Each episode is approximately 5 minutes long, and follows a systematic formula. A child (and sometimes their parents) battle Galaxy. Using a featured card/cards of the week, Galaxy wins without fail, and the guest child is awarded with Battle Spirits cards for trying. During tag battles, he's aided by his partner, Ko-Galaxy, or in the third season, his enemy, Bomber. Occasionally, special guests have appeared on the show, including Ryosuke Sakamaki (seiyuu of Striker) and Michael Elliott. Some episodes have also been used to cover Battle Spirits events in Japan. As of the fourth season "Let's Play Battle Spirits! X", Galaxy's name is removed from the title. The third mascot, Justice Tachibana became a co-star, and is the battler in some episodes instead. Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin In the first Battle Spirits anime, Galaxy appears as the alter ego of a boy named Nanao Watanabe (渡辺ナナ男), one of the members of Numbers Elite. He goes by the nickname "Seven-sempai." Galaxy has since been associated with the number 7. See: Galaxy Seven Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan In the second Battle Spirits anime, Galaxy is seen as the announcer for the Grand Rolo Championships. During those episodes, he says the next episode previews. He also performs the 2nd ending theme. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe, rather than Daisuke Kishio from this series on. Battle Spirits Heroes Like in Shounen Gekiha Dan, Galaxy appears as an announcer. Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Along with Justice Tachibana and Bomber, he is a messenger of the gods. He gave a jewel staff to Amarello when she was a child, which would allow her to give birth to a Sword Eyes. However, she destroyed it. Galaxy finally met Amarello again after he and the other messengers betrayed God and lost their powers. In the epilogue, he married Amarello, and the two are working in a Battle Spirits goods shop. Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Galaxy appears in the 45th episode, as the person who is watching over space, and guarding the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He reveals it to Rei and the others, but tells them that it's incomplete. Soon after, he is consumed by Nakes. He is once again voiced by Daisuke Kishio in this series. Trivia *He appears in some form in almost every Battle Spirits work. If not as an actual appearance, than a poster, for example, in the first episode of Battle Spirits Brave, or in a flashback in the Battle Spirits Brave manga. *His first name in Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin is Nanao. Nana is the word for "seven." *Each of the three cards featuring Galaxy have a cost of 7. *He shares a seiyuu with Pantera as well as the narrators for Battle Spirits Brave and Battle Spirits Heroes, Bringer from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes, Kiriga in Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero, and Sandrat from Battle Spirits Double Drive. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Heroes anime Battle Spirits Heroes (Manga- Ace) Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero anime Training! Bato☆Supi School manga Batosupi! We are the Battle Spirits Club manga Battle Spirits: Kiseki no Hasha PSP Battle Spirits Digital Starter DS Galaxy Watanabe's Card Battle Station Galaxy Watanabe's Let's Play Battle Spirits Galaxy Watanabe's Let's Play Battle Spirits DX Let's Play Battle Spirits! X Let's All Play! Battle Spirits Time Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Heroes characters Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Mascots